


Black Coffee

by Ketsueki (Charanko)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Ketsueki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ging meets Pariston in a coffee shop and Pariston teases him for being a bad parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plain Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Eh..../sweeps this under the rug/

In a corner, next to a large window pane, sat a tall blond man named Pariston. His legs were crossed and in his hands was that morning's newspaper. There was a lot of chatter around but that was to be expected on a Thursday morning in one of the most popular coffee shops. He quietly flipped through the pages drowning out the noise.

Thzzt! Thud! A chair grating noise caused him to peer above his newspaper. Another man had taken the seat that was across from him. He had a light shade of dark circles under his eyes and seemed to have done a terrible job with shaving. Little missed black hairs scattered across the bottom half of his face. He wore a strange hat with hairs poking through, a red scarf, and a somewhat dirtied trench coat. In his hands was a cup of coffee and a piece of bread.

"Don't mind me. There aren't any other seats around," the hobo like man said. He took a bite out of his bread and sipped his coffee.

Pariston peered back down at his newspaper. There was an article that read "Local Man Forgets His Son!" The picture of the man was the very same of the one that sat before him.

"My, my Mr. Ging Freecss. What a terrible parent," Pariston commented from behind the news paper. Ging spitted out his coffee like a llama.

"You wanna start something sparkly pants?" Ging questioned as he abruptly stood up. Ging was pretty sure he told the press he didn't want anyone else to know his embarrassment.

"Pariston. Pariston Hill," Pariston stated as he neatly folded up the newspaper he was holding and placed it on the table. "I'm just stating the facts."

"I just thought the little scamp could fair off on his own. Then the police gets up all in my case with him crying making me all embarrassed in front of---hey, wait a minute! It's none of your business! And Pariston...where did I hear that name...oh! You're that nasty politician." Ging folded his arms and shook his head in disagreement.

Oh? So he knew who Pariston was. Not many people stayed around when they found out who he was. Something about this man intrigued Pariston. Ging wasn't leaving. Pariston was getting bored these past days. Perhaps he could make this man his new toy. "I bet I could be a better parent than you," Pariston sneered as he folded his hands and placed his chin on top.

The nerve of this man! Ging just stared bewildered at this stranger who was trying to pick a fight with him. It's not everyday someone does that, unafraid. Ging suddenly threw a punch that stopped right in front of Pariston's face. Pariston simply stared at him with a wide smirk. This man was hiding something and Ging could see hidden shadows over his face. The fact that he didn't flinch made Ging smile with curiosity. He loved meeting interesting people. Yet he cringed from Pariston's nature.

It was like black coffee. Both seemed to want to know what the other would do, like an addiction, but that would mean tolerating the others' rather disdainful natures much like tolerating the bitter taste.

Ging grabbed Pariston's crisp red tie and brought him close to his face. "Stop smirking, sparkle boy. I bet whatever you want that you can't be a better parent than I. And let me tell you, I'm pretty bad at it."

"Why, such good timing," Pariston piped as he pointed down to his pants. "You spilled my black coffee and now my nice crisp suit for today's meeting is ruined. I can't possibly go like this. You must take responsibility."

"What? Why should I?"

"Or I could alert the authorities..."

"Fine." Ging lightly pushed Pariston back and started to leave the shop. Letting him come to wash his stuff was definitely better than dealing with the police...again. He left his son alone today too...Ging grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets."Well are you coming or not?" He turned and continued walking as he muttered under his breath.

"Coming~" Pariston sang as he followed behind Ging in little skips. This sure was going to be fun.


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pariston displays his parenting skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't touched this in a long time. At first, this was meant to be a silly fic. Like, on tumblr, a long time ago, people were shipping Pariston and Ging but there was rarely anything on it. And people were joking around about it. So I thought maybe I could write something for it just for fun.  
> Well...umm this will be the last one I'll finish/write for the fandom along with my 31 days with you (kirugon) unless the anime and manga starts up again. I heard that it was coming back this month but I haven't heard anything else so far.  
> Anyways, I apologize for leaving stories unended. This ending I will be writing by far is not satisfactory but I can't seem to get into the groove for this series any longer v-v. I still love Hunter x Hunter, but it has been awhile since I have watched/read it. Once again, I apologize for I want to close this fic.

Ging lived in a shabby looking apartment. The grass and plants at the front were overgrown and crawled over the walls and pavement. Ging muttered curses as he searched for his keys in his pocket.

            “Ging? You’re home?” A voice called behind him.

            Ging turned around to see his son. “Oh, Gon. Yeah, yeah. But only because of this annoying man.” He pointed towards Pariston.

            “Can Killua come inside too?” Besides Gon was a boy with silver hair that glinted in the sun.

            “Yeah, yeah whatever.”

            “I can see why you’re such a bad parent! He doesn’t even address you properly. My word,” Pariston remarked.

            “Shut up!” Ging spat as he swung open the door. Everyone trailed behind him inside. The whole room was a complete mess. Dirty clothes, dishes, trash, litter, and many other questionable things were dumped everywhere. It also smelled strange.

            “You can’t even clean up after yourself...what a man.”

            “I told you to shut up already!” He looked at Gon. “Didn’t I give you chores?”

            “Ahh...sorry Ging, I did them...I’m not sure how everything turned out like this again,” Gon replied.

            Killua glared at Ging. “You’re working him like a slave!” Killua shouted.

            “I believe he’s right. Gon, you don’t have to do anything for a while. I will be cleaning up around here~” Pariston sang as he smiled with his pearly white teeth.

            “Really? Wow, you’re the best...umm...” Gon trailed off for he didn’t know the man’s name.

            “Pariston~ Pariston Hill~”

            “Thanks Mr. Pariston!”

            Pariston glanced at Ging. “See? Even I get the proper respect.” Pariston slipped off his pants. He had sparking underwear on...How unsightly. “Now...if you would please direct me towards the laundry room so I can wash my own pants because apparently you can’t even do that, Mr. Freecss.”

            Ging was fuming. “Why I outta...Give me that! I can wash...pants!” Ging seethed.

            “Oh, and give me some other pants to wear while you’re at it or else I’ll be walking all over with only these on~”

            Ging picked up random dirty pants on the floor and flung it at Pariston’s face. He grumbled away wondering how was he going to wash pants.

            “Well then, children, shall I make you sandwiches~?” Pariston headed towards the kitchen.

            “Yay!” Both Killua and Gon cried.

            Meanwhile, Ging was having a hard time figuring out what to do. “Let’s see...first put the pants in the machine...then...soap? Yeah that’s gotta be it,” Ging murmured as he dumped a huge clump of powdered soap into the machine. He closed it and pressed random buttons. “They all do the same probably.” When Ging came back into the living room, he noticed that it was cleaner. Gon and Killua were helping out Pariston clear out the junk. “Why are you helping him?”

            “Hmm? He looked like he needed help. He told me not to but Pariston is a nice guy to do this for us. Ging, be grateful!” Gon exclaimed.

            Pariston gave Ging a dark smile. “...Well, I’ll help too.” Ging attempted to help but was just getting in the way.

            “It’s fine, Ging. Me, Killua, and Pariston have it under control~” Soon the whole house was clean; Including the mess Ging made in the laundry room. Ging felt defeated.

            “Say, kid, want to go out and eat?” Maybe going out would make him feel better.

            “Hmm? Pariston is cooking so it’s okay. We can’t keep spending money anyway~” Gon and Killua sat at the table as Pariston gave out soup.

            “Here you go wonderful children~” Pariston said. “And here you go, Ging.” He gave Ging a small portion of soup. Ging was reluctant to eat it but he did anyway.

            This motherly care went on for a whole month. Ging couldn’t do anything. He was always seen as a nuisance or useless. Ging then had enough. “FINE! I CAN’T DO THIS! YOU WIN! BUT I’LL BEAT YOU IN EVERYTHING ELSE!” Ging screamed as he threw his hat against the wall.

            “Hnnn~ We’ll let’s see about that,” Pariston said as he motioned towards the bedroom. “Maybe I’ll become part of your family~”

            “I hate you...” Ging and Pariston disappeared into the bedroom.

            “Killua...what do the mean?” Gon asked.

            Killua made a disgusted face. “It’s not important Gon...it’s not important at all...” Killua said feeling sorry for poor Gon.

            After some time, Pariston had indeed become part of the family. It was a long time until Ging accepted this and calmed down from his anger. Ging would often ask himself, “Why? Just why?” And to this day, he regretted ever even speaking to the sparkling annoyance.


End file.
